RockmanEXEZero
by Yokishirou
Summary: Rockman.EXE-Zero is the next evolution of the Rockman.EXE series. It is based on Zero and his net op Kenji.
1. Default Chapter

OOC-There has been Rockman.EXE, Rockman.EXE Axess and the latest, Rockman.EXE Stream. This is a fanfic not based on the blue bomber, but the Red swordsman, Zero in Rockman.EXE Zero. I am a huge fan of Zero and decided to start a fanfic series about him. Megaman shall be in it yes, but not as the main character. This takes place about 3 years after Rockman.EXE Stream.

**Chapter 1-Zero Revolution (Part 1)**

Kenji snored loudly as the sun rose introducing the new day. It was May 26, and this was the last day of school. His snores echoed below to the living room and then the kitchen where his mother was hard at work making breakfast. His dad was already gone to work. His dad worked at Scilab with Lan Hikari's dad in Navi Development, Virus Research, and Program Creation. Right now they were hard at work on the next evolution of PET. It would have the ability to create a Dimentional Area's large enough to cover the whole Scilab but would use a new powersource called Cyenergy to do it. Once all the Cyenergy was gone the Dimentional Area would disappear. His dad had only told him this so far because the PET was being kept a secret for now.

Breakfast was finally finished and his mother placed the steaming hot food on the table. Just as she was about to call for him though the aroma of the food floated up to Kenji's room and into his nostrils. As soon as the boy smelled the food his eyes burst open and he jumped from his bed to the floor. He quickly put on his dark blue baggy pants, white and black shoes, and black short sleeve shirt. He ran down stairs and devoured the food like a human vaccum and said a murmured goodbye to his mother as he grabbed his red and black bookbag and ran off toward school. He took out his red Progress PET and set it on the desk as he walked into the classroom.

"What a day...rushing around from place to place. And I still have to code this..." Kenji muttered as he looked at the LCD screen of his PET to see a disconfigured bundle of data in a rough shape of some sort of Navi. He had been working for three months trying to create his own Navi. After he coded it though he would still need some kind of personality program because he did not know how to create one himself.

Kids upon kids began to walk into the small high school and into room 306 which was Kenji's classroom. Kenji's friends also walked in and towards him. They were Kenny, Tory, Maylu, Shin, Lan, Chaud and Dex. Some of those people had helped Lan and his now legendary navi, Megaman save the Cyberworld countless times in many ways. The new people were Kenny and Shin. Kenny was sort of a brainiac and knew alot about technology. His netnavi, Technoman was a navi who's gadgets were his best friend. He had the ability to hack almost anything that could be hacked and used technology near him as a weapon. Shin was a different story.  
He was quiet and seemed like a weak Netbattler but that was wrong. His Net Navi, Ronnin, was a mysterious navi also. Shin battled very little but he was by far the best, aside from Chaud, in the group.

As they came over Kenji looked up from his PET and grinned. "Whats up guys?" He asked. They all sat around him at their desks and began to talk.

"Well this school still uses primitive Net based technology but other than that nothin...OH YEAH! The newest version of Gamestation just came out today!" Kenny said in excitment. Everyone sweatdropped and looked at him. "Oh uhh...sorry..." He said embarrased. Everyone laughed and began to talk once more.

"Well nothings new except they've released some info on this new PET we've heard so much about." Chaud said. Kenji turned to him with an interested face.

"What about it?" Kenji asked.

"More info that Cyenergy system. Let me explain." Chaud said as he began to explain. "The Cyenergy system is shown as an orange rectangular bar in the bottom right corner of your PET screen. When the orange is gone out of it then all your Cyenergy is gone. Cyenergy is used when you want to create a Dimensional Area around a certain place. Size does matter alot as to how fast the Dimensional area disappears. You can lengthen the bar with certain chips or just by making your navi stronger. It really is interesting to know that now we will be able to create dimensional area's anywhere with just out PET's." Chaud explained. Kenji nodded his head and presented another question.

"What are they called?" He asked. Chaud thought for a moment then answered.

"They are called Dimension PET's, named after the newest, most popular feature." Chaud answered." Kenji grinned and turned back to his own PET.

"I forgot. I have to code this last bit of data and then I can search for that personality program." Kenji said turning back to the group.

"We we'll help of course." Kenny said. Everyone nodded in agreement and grinned. Kenji grinned himself and then the teacher walked in and called order. Kenji acted as if he was paying attention and began to code the data with the help of his friends, mainly Kenny.

**4 Hours later**

"Finally finished!" Kenji shouted in relief as he and the rest of the group except for Yai who had to do something with the teacher walked down the sidewalk. Maylu turned to him.

"So what now? I mean we coded it. Now how do we find that personality program?" She asked. Kenji began to think but couldn't come up with anything. It dawned on him that this would be harder than he had originally anticipated.

"Oh man...this sucks. I do all that work and then realize once I'm one step from being done that I can't find such a program just lying around." He said miserably. The group began to think hard to come up with a solution.

Meanwhile someone was hacking into Scilab's main computer system surprisingly easily. An alert began to sound in the main computer room and everyone began run around from computer to computer in a frenzy to find out who was hacking them.

"What the...?" One of the scientists said in surprise as he saw a strange Navi on the screen. It was in a gray jumpsuit with a black armor plated torso. The gloves were black as well as the boots. Its helmet was exactly the same as Megamans. A long black pontail of hair fell to his ankles and his crooked evil grin scared the Scientist. "Who the heck are you?" The scientist yelled. The Navi soon appeared on all the screens and every scientist looked up at the strange evily powerful navi.

"I am Ultiman. All you need to know is that I've come for the _corrupt program_ or so you call it. Just stream it to me and all you will be left alone." Ultiman said still grinning. The scientists began to type everywhere looking for a way to get Ultiman off of the system. Ultiman wagged his finger at them as their attempts to throw him off or delete him failed miserably. "Uh uh uh...thats not cool. Now I must use force." He said in mocking tone.

Ultiman crouched down then suddenly swooped foward in a gray streak destroying the programs as he passed them by. He was racing toward a heavily guard room in the Cyberworld which was where the "Corrupted Program" was supossed to be. He grinned as his right arm morphed into a triangly shaped long sword where the blade was made of acid green energy. "Let the games begin..." He said as the Cyber guards ran towards him.

Kenji and the group had decided on going to Scilab to see if his dad could create him a program that would link all of his work together and create his Navi. They walked up to the desk where a black haired lady sat working on some papers. She looked up and smiled at them. "Hi...welcome to Scilab. How can I help you?" She asked.

"I need to see Dr. Kotome. Its important." Kenji said. The lady frowned and sighed.

"I'm sorry. Dr. Kotome and all the other scientists are in the Program Creation room and it looks like its on full alert. Which means no one can enter the room yet." She said.

Kenji looked at her angrily but then realized she had said "Full alert". "Why would this place be on full alert...nothing has ever happened that has put it on full alert since..." He stopped there for as he spoke the group heard an ear shattering explosion. They all turned toward the door that led to the different rooms.

"What happened!" Maylu shouted in fear.

"Something bad is going on...we should leave!" Kenny shouted in fear also.

Chaud and Shin looked at each other. "We should check it out. If your dad was in there then something could have happened to him." Shin said looking at Kenji.

"Your right! Come on!" He shouted running towards the door. The woman stood and reached out for him but missed as the group passed. "Wait! You can't go in there!" She shouted. It was too late. Kenny, who was the last person in the group, had just passed through the door and down the hall.

Back in the room Ultiman was wreaking havoc. Two Cyber Guards stood shaking in fear of the evil navi. "Heh...this is going to be fun..." Ultiman muttered as he slowly walked toward the guards.

Kenji ran as fast as he could towards the room. "Don't worry dad...we're coming!" He muttered.

**Preview of the Next Chapter**

Kenji and the group enter the room to see complete devastation and unconcius scientists. Among them is Kenji's father. Ultiman is about to unlock the Corrupted Program. Kenji is inraged but cannot beat the evil Navi with just a basic navi. Will an unlikely hero emerge and save them all? Find out in the Next chapter.

**Chapter 2-Zero Revolution (Part 2)**


	2. Zero Revolution Part 2

**Chapter 2-Zero Revolution (Part 2)**

The group ran as fast as they could down the hall of Scilab while the woman at the information desk ran to get security. "Don't worry dad...we're coming!" Kenji muttered. A PET beeped. It was Lan's. He pulled it out and looked at Megaman with a serious face.

"What just happened?" He asked still running.

"It looks like someone hacked into Scilab's main computer system." He replied. Lan looked thoughtful.

"Why wouold somebody hack into Scilab though?" Lan asked.

"Its not a question of why...its a question of how. How could someone hack into Scilab. It has one of the most complex security systems ever created." Megaman said.

"Well we need to find out who hacked into it and what they want." Lan replied putting his PET back into its holster. Lan caught up with the rest of the group to find out that Ultiman had put a special code into the systems so the door would not open. The door plate read "Program Creation." Kenji slammed his fist on the door.

"NOO! How are we supposed to get in now!" He shouted in anger.

"Maybe Megaman and Protoman could crack the code." Tory suggested. Megaman and Protoman were the strongest Navi's they had in the group so sending them in was a perfect idea. Lan and Chaud agreed and pulled out there PET's.

"Jack in Megaman, Power up!" Lan shouted.

"Jack in Protoman, Power up!" Chaud shouted.

Both Navi's appeared right smack in the middle of a hoard of viruses. The code was behind the massive wave. "Theres so many..." Megaman said nervously.

"We can take them out. All we have to do is get the door open remember?" Protoman reminded. Megaman nodded and then turned to Lan.

"Lets do it! Aquablade battlechip in and download!" Lan said slotting in the Aquablade.

"Longsword battlechip in and download!" Chaud said slotting the Longsword.

Both Navi's right arms morphed into the appropriate weapons and they went to work cutting and slashing at the Viruses as best they could. Kenji could not wait. "Hurry! We don't know whats going in there...something really bad could have happened!" He urged. Both Navi's began to work doubly hard but it was tiring them out fast.'

"This isn't working...theres too many viruses!" Megaman said weakly. Protoman was feeling the effect of all the fighting as well.

"He's right...they just keep coming...we're not going to..." At that moment three Navi's appeared grinning. It was Iceman, Roll, and Gutsman. A fourth appeared and it was revealed to be Ronnin, Shin's navi. Technoman also logged in and went immeadiatly to the code and began trying to crack it. Lan and Chaud looked up.

"Guys!" They said in unison.

"We couldn't just watch you get beat like that." Maylu said grinning at the boys.

"Yeah..so we decided to lend a hand..." Tory started.

"...And give these viruses the beating they deserve!" Dex finished. Shin had nothing to say but grinned and nodded at Lan. Lan nodded back with the same grin and the group all except Kenji's basic navi began to cut away at the viruses.

Kenji grinned at them all. "This is awesome...at this rate we'll be in there in no time!" Kenji said. Technoman and Kenny were hard at work trying to crack the code while the others gave them protection.

"Come on Technoman! We've surely cracked harder codes than this!" Kenny urged. Technoman was working as fast as he could.

"Hang on...finished!" He shouted in relief and the door automatically opened. In the Cyberworld though it triggered more viruses. "We'll stay here and keep these guys busy! You go on ahead Kenji!" The Navi's shouted. Kenji looked at the group. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. They all nodded one by one and gave him a good luck grin. Kenji smiled and muttered "These guys are the best..." He quickly ran in and through one more door entering the Main computer room. It was smokey and unconcius scientists littered the ground. Among them was Dr. Kotome, Kenji's father. As soon as he saw him he rushed over. "Dad! Dad wake up! Are you okay?" Kenji asked. There was no answer. Kenji suddenly heard a voice.

"Heh...its no use. They will be like that for at least another two hours." The voice of Ultiman said from all the working computer screens. Kenji turned to face the menacing navi.

"Why did you do this? Whats so important here that you would be willing to destroy human lives for!" Kenji demanded. Ultiman laughed and then looked at Kenji.

"I take it you haven't heard about the corrupted program." He said. Kenji's face turned to confusion.

"Hmph, figures. The corrupted program is a program created by the very people you see here at Scilab, Mainly Dr. Hikari and Dr. Kotome. It was supposed a copy of Megaman's ultimate program but something happened and it became corrupted. The thing is though that this program is supposed to give the navi its installed to a new look and limitless power off the bat. My master told me to get it for him. So thats why I'm here. These worthless humans got in my way so I had to dispose of them." Ultiman explained.

Kenji became enraged at the thought of hurting people just for some stupid program as he put it. "WHY! Beacause of this program? Thats...you...your gonna pay!" Kenji shouted angrily. He jacked in his basic navi but no sooner had he jacked in did the navi suffer critical damage. "What just happened?" He said in anger and confusion.

"My aura. I have a distinct aura that is around me all the time. Whenever a navi enters this aura if it is weak it will be deleted instantly. But it seems like yours is stronger than most. I will have fun deleting it." Ultiman said as he walked toward the navi, sword in hand.

"I have to find some way to stop him...I can't let him destroy Scilab...or get that program!" Kenji muttered.

**Preview of the Next Chapter**

Kenji is now locked in battle with the ferociusly strong Ultiman. It seems like the program will fall into Ultiman's hands. But will Kenji be forced to use something that could delete his own navi to beat Ultiman? Find out in the next chapter.

**Next Chapter-Corrupted Strength**


End file.
